Slumber Party Mayhem
by AmberFox and Lyell
Summary: Descover what happens when Souta and Inuyasha take an expadition to find out about the mysteries of the dreaded...


Slumber Party Mayhem by AmberFox

(Hi ppl! The Names AmberFox and this is my first fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy! I don't acually know the names of Kagome's friends, so I just made them up. Please review and tell me what you think.)

Disclamer: You know the rest, bla bla I don't own.)

Inuyasha jumped onto the windowsill with a pouch tied to his hip and surveyed Kagomes room. (Weee! The Beginning!!! J ) It changed since the last time he had been there.

There were sleeping bags on the floor and a strange scent in the air. He took it in with caution. Two young human females, along with Kagome were there less then ten minutes ago. A new scent reached him.

Souta, Kagome's little brother was still in the room and in a very unusual place.

Inuyasha thought, _"What the hell is he doing under Kagomes bed?" _

He decided to find out and bent down and looked under the bed. A small ten-year-old boy with a pen, a small notepad, a thermos and a large bag of sweets looked sheepishly up at him and gave a nervous giggle. He was wearing light blue pyjamas.

"What the hell are you doing under there?"Inuyasha said suspiciously, thinking the worst after spending too much time with Miroku.

"Hi, Inuyasha-niichan. Please don't tell them I'm here. I am on an expedition." Souta tried to explain under Inuyashas gaze.

"What kind of an expedition is under your sisters' bed?"

"There's this thing called a sleep-over, that nee-chan's doing tonight and I'm going to see what they do. A girl invites her friends over and do stuff together. Boys aren't allowed at the sleep-over, so I'm going under-cover to find out about it." Souta said as he tried to climb out from under the bed, red-faced.

"What do they do at this "sleepover" then?" asked Inuyasha as he helped Souta up. "And why have you bought all this stuff with you?"

"Well, at a sleep-over you _sleep over_. And I don't know what they do." Souta brushes himself off. "It's a mystery. That's why I've got my pen and paper with me, so I could..." Souta said but was cut off by far off laughter and hurrying feet.

"Quick! In here." Inuyasha said as me motioned to Kagome's bed. Souta hurried back under it first with Inuyasha a quick second as the door opened. Three teenage girls entered and dumped their rucksacks on the floor. It was only a stroke of luck that the bags were put at the side of the bed or the girls would have seen the two boys as they held their breath in fear of being discovered. Only when they felt the weight of the three girls atop of the bed did they give a sigh of relief.

They seemed to be talking about school when Souta handed Inuyasha his bag of sweets and said in a low voice, "Might as well get comfortable. It's going to be a long time until they decide to go to bed. Okaa-sama and jii-chan are spending the night at a friend's place, so they've got the place to themselves. I'm supposed to stay in my room until tomorrow morning. Well, _a_ room anyway." He said with a smile. (Okaa-sama and jii-chan mean Mum and Grampa, for those who are clueless.)

They were interrupted when one of the girls above decided it was a good idea to turn the bed into a trampoline and made the boys underneath cower.

"Well, I see that we're in for a long night, then." Inuyasha commented gruffly as he put his hands on his head in an attempt to protect his ears from the noise of the mattress springs and the laughter that followed. He then tried one of the sweets. "Muuh, nice. Let's hope that they decide to play a game on the floor soon, that bloody noise is killing me."

As if on queue, the girls stopped bouncing and decided to get dressed for bed. Inuyasha and Souta could see them through a gap the bags made. One of the guests had long hair that was put in pigtails, and had a green teddy bear with a silver bow around its neck. Inuyasha could smell that the bear smelt like jasmine. The other girl had short, shoulder-length hair and was playing with a fuzzy yellow duck toy that quacked when it was squeezed. Kagome was also playing with a stuffed toy. It was a small white dog plushie with a fuzzy, curled-up tail and a pink tongue sticking out of its mouth. Inuyasha couldn't help smiling at the sight of it.

"_So, you do think of me while you're away_." Inuyasha thought, not noticing Souta give a knowing look when he saw him looking at the stuffed dog. When Inuyasha notice that Kagome and her friends were taking their clothes off he covered both his eyes and Souta's.

"Hey!" Souta protested but was shushed by Inuyasha.

"Quiet! I'm not going to let you grow up into a pervert. So close your eyes or I'll close them for you." he said in a harsh whisper.

Souta obeyed fearfully.

When the three teens got dressed in their nightshirts they decided to show there dresses off to each other.

The pigtailed girl strutted around the room in a purple knee-length nightdress with "Hello, Kitty" across it. She gave a twirl, a giggle and a curtsy at the end of her performance.

The shorthaired girl simply skipped around the room in her yellow pyjamas with small pink rabbits on, jumped up and down on the bed in a fit of giggles (which caused the boys to cower again) and landed in front of her friends and simply said, "Taaadaa!!!" That made everyone laughs. (All except for the boys, who were still recovering from the sudden attack.)

Now it was Kagome's turn. Kagome simply glided to the centre of the room in her long, flowing, white night-dress, with her stuffed dog in her arms and gave a slow 360 spin. Her spins grew faster and faster, until suddenly she stopped, causing an effect that could only be possible in a Japanese cartoon. She then broke the magic of her effect by throwing her arms in the air and gave an exited squeal.

"That was sooo cool!" Kagome said excitemently dizzy.

"I know!" agreed Pigtails. "How did you do that? It looked-"

"Magic!!!" yelled Shorthair.

Kagome blushed, still holding her dog. She didn't want her friends to find out. She had to change the subject, fast. "Oooh!" an idea struck her. "Lets do facials, and then Truth or Dare! I'll get the facemasks." Kagome rushed to the bathroom to get what she needed.

When she left shorthair pigtails moved together.

"Is she gone?" ask Shorthair.

"I think so." said Pigtails as she rummaged in Kagomes desk. "We'll find out Kagomes mystery boyfriend yet." She said in a determined tone which made Inuyasha give a low growl. Souta edged away from him.

"_He wants to protect nee-chan._" Souta thought as Shorthair decided to check in the bin for clues. It then dawned on him.

"Inuyasha-niichan," he whispered harshly. "They'll try to check under the bed! We'll be found!"

Inuyasha seemed to smile at this. He picked up a small, hard-boiled sweet from the bag and waited. When Pigtails was near Shorthair he flicked the sweet as hard as he could at Pigtails behind, and succeeded.

"**OW**!" She cried.

"What is it?" Shorthair asked.

"Something hit me!" Pigtails wined. "It went that way." She pointed to Kagomes cupboard, where the sweet had landed.

It was only a stroke of luck that Kagome entered with the facemask cream. She also brought with her a 2-litter bottle of Coke, 3 glasses, fresh popcorn, an assortment of sweets, nachos and dip on a tray and the movie _Phyco_ under her arm.

"Hey, I found all this stuff in the kitchen. Okaa-sama must have left them out for us." She said as she put the tray of goodies on the bed. She then sat down on one of the sleeping bags and showed the other girls the movie that was under her arm. "Jii-chan told me that this was perfect for our sleep-over party. He said that it had romance and it is guaranteed to make you cry in the end." She passed the video tape over to Shorthair to put it in the VCR and opened the facemask packets, ready for use.

"So that's how they stay in the same room for hours on end!" Souta whispered as he scribbled down notes.

"What's that stuff their putting on there faces? War paint. Who's going to attack them at this time of night?" Inuyasha said in a low tone.

"It's not war paint; it's a type of make-up. Women put it on their faces and then take it off again to make them look prettier. Looks like mud, doesn't it?" Souta commented off-handily.

"Strange-coloured mud." Inuyasha agreed.

The girls decided to watch the movie after the facials. The boys got to see the movie as well. The tray was placed on the floor so that the girls could sit on the bed. This was appreciated by the boys underneath, who were hungry after finishing their sweets and the thermos of juice in the previews. (Which always happens when watching a movie.)

The movie started out alright but spiralled down into a twisted tale of horror and made almost everyone terrified. Kagome and Inuyasha were use to gore and bloodshed so they were hardly fazed by it. Inuyasha was actually enjoying it. It was nice to watch other people fight for their lives for a change. When the movie was finally over everyone decided that it was a good idea to dance to some music before playing Truth or Dare, so that it would take there minds off _Phyco_.

They jumped to Eminem and Limpbiscetz, and grooved to The Rasmus and Aaliyha. All while the boys were watching.

"Need a towel, Inuyasha-niichan?" said Souta when he saw Inuyasha entranced by Kagomes dance moves. Inuyasha only blushed. When they finished dancing, they were out of breath.

"Ok, Truth or Dare time. Who's first?" Huffed Pigtails. All three of them collapsed on the floor and grabbed there drinks and some leftover popcorn. The boys had a perfect view of them from behind the rucksacks

"Ooh, me!" yelled Shorthair.

"Shhhh!" Kagome hissed. "You'll wake up Souta."

"Not that I'm awake anyway." whispered Souta to Inuyasha who smiled at the comment.

"Truth or Dare." said Pigtails, taking a sip of her cola.

"Dare."

"Dance around the room and sing "Mary had a little Lamb"." jested Pigtails.

"_Mary had a little lamb_,

_Its fleece was white as snow_." Shorthair sung as she danced.

An indescribable pain reached Inuyashas ears. "_If she doesn't stop soon I'm going to make her_!" Souta tried to help him by trying to stuff his fingers in Inuyashas ears. It held against the noise until Shorthair finally stopped. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kagome, Truth or Dare?" said Shorthair as she grabbed some popcorn.

"Truth."

Shorthair grinned between mouthfuls of popcorn. "Kukuku. What's the name of your secret boyfriend?"

"_Oh Gods_!" thought Kagome and Inuyasha in union. Kagome put her hands over her face. "_I can't believe I fell for it_." "Look," she said aloud, blushing. "I haven't got a boyfriend, alright?" She started to play with her dog. "All I have is a close, MALE friend and a pair of noisy girl ones."

"Alright, then. Then what is your "close male friends" name, then?"

"I'm not telling!" said Kagome sharply. This made Inuyasha growl softly. If they were going to force her, he would help her, even if it blew there cover.

Shorthair smile, "Ok, then." she said with a cola in her hand. "Do something else."

Kagome stood up and walked to her closet. She opened it, pulled out a bow and arrow, and loaded it. She aimed it at the wall and shot. The arrow flue through the air at an incredible speed, bounced off the wall, hit another wall and went strait at Kagome, who caught it.

Everyone's (including the boys under the bed) jaw dropped.

"She's been practicing." Was all Inuyasha could say.

"Yeah." Souta agreed.

Kogome sat down again with her bow and arrow, looking pleased with herself. "Who's next?"

The game continued for some time. None of them talked about Kagomes secret boyfriend and by the time they finished the game it was late and everyone was sleepy, boys and girls alike. (Sleepy doggy! )

"Do you think they'll sleep soon?" asked Souta, holding back a yawn with his notepad.

"Lets hope so. This place is getting on my nerves." Inuyasha said.

After a long time partying, the girls decided it was best if they went to bed, and tucked themselves in and talk some more.

Inuyasha and Souta could hear them still chatting though. This time it was about something called "Boy Bands" and who was the best.

"Who's Nickleback and who would name their kid that?" Inuyasha whispered. "_They seem to really enjoy themselves_." he thought, "_I hope Kagome is ready to go after this. I'm NOT going to risk Souta's or my neck on a thing like this again_!" He closes his eyes for a few seconds and fell asleep.

When he woke up it was still dark out and when he pulled his head out from between the rucksacks he could see Kagomes alarm clock it said 4.45 am.

"_Fuck_!" Inuyasha thought. He went back under the bed and found Souta sleeping. Inuyasha shook him as hard as he could to wake him up.

"Hey! Wha-"

"Shhhhh! We're still under the bed, remember. Lets go." Inuyasha whispered as he moved the rucksacks away and climbed out from under the bed. He was about to pull Souta up when he heard a small whisper to small for human ears to hear unless you were near the source. He hid in the corner of the room, in the shadows and pricked his ears.

"Wake up! Now's our chance."

"Wha... Why are we doing this again?"

"We must find out whose Kagomes boyfriend. She's keeping something from us and I hate pretending to fall for her excuses. I mean you can't get liverspots and get dehydrated in the same week, can you!"

"I thought she was just over her chickenpox?"

"Wake up! Hello! Her jii-sama just said that so that no one would suspect her getting out of class."

"But I am awake."

"Forget it, just help me look."

A person stood up in the darkness and went towards Kagomes closet, opened it, rummaged inside, then closed it. Inuyasha smelled that it was Shorthair standing up, which really surprised him. He decided to stay hidden and to see what would happen next. He thought about waking Kagome but decided against it. He would have to explain to her what he was doing in her room when the window was shut and she would have to explain to her friend who he was and why he was there. "_Besides_," he thought. "_She's not so annoying when she's asleep_."

Shorthair searched the bin and the toy-shelves but couldn't find a thing. She then went to Kagomes dresser and rummaged through there. She did find something there. A small red string pouch that was slightly glowing. Shorthair looked inside the pouch and found some small glowing fragments inside a corked bottle. Inuyasha saw this and was about to step out of his shadowy corner and face her.

"Ahhh." she whispered in awe as she closed the dresser drawer. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" she cried as she accidentally slammed her hand in the drawer.

Kagome instantly woke and sat up to find her friend with the _Shikon no Tama _fragments in one hand and cringing due to her other hand trapped in her dresser drawer. She was tired from all that partying was starting to miss Inuyasha (even though she wouldn't admit it) and on top of all that she was woken up at 5 am to find her friend with some of the most valuable magical artefacts that have ever existed. So you can't blame her for what she said next.

"**_What the Hell is This!!!_**" she shrieked loudly. It was so loud the windows and door shook in the sounds wake and made everyone yelp in alarm. Inuyasha was surprised that all that noise came from one person. Then there was silence and a faint gasping from under the bed. Kagome then put her hand under the bed and pulled out Souta, who was shaking badly due to her outcry.

"What are you doing down there?" she said to Souta. "And what's going on!" she said as she held Souta closely, who was still shaking.

Before Shorthair and Pigtails could answer Souta stuttered, "Don't be mad nee-chan. I just wanted to see what a sleepover was. She," Souta pointed at Shorthair, "was looking around for clues about _Him_." he held Kagomes dog plushie and gestured to it.

"I knew you had a secret boyfriend!" Shorthair said triumphantly, holding the pouch containing the _Shikon no Tama _fragments. "He gave these to you, didn't he? You said that he had poor hair and a bad tempered?" she gasped. "He's buying you, Kagome!"

Inuyasha had enough of this. "I am not." he said angrily before he could stop himself. He sighted and stepped from out of the shadows with his arms in his sleeves. He was still in the darkness except for his hair and eyes, which glinted in the moonlight.

All eyes looked at him.

"_Pervert!_ What are you doing here?" Kagome glared at him as she covered herself and Souta up.

"Nee-chan." Souta said wearily, who had recovered. "He came to get you and found me under the bed and I convinced him to stay with me. It's my fault that he's here."

Silence.

"Are those real?" asked Pigtails pointing at his ears.

"Of course they aren't real!" Shorthair said as she reached out to touch them. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the hand and glared at her with his deep amber eyes, which froze her.

"There real." He growled. His fangs reflected the moonlight as he gave a crooked smile. He opened his hand to reveal his long, sharp claws. "And so are these." He stepped forward.  
Pigtails gasped and Shorthair backed away quickly in fear of this strange boy. Instead of attacking them, he walked to Kagomes bed and sat down next to her.

"Oh." Inuyasha said remembering the pouch at his hip. "I found this..." He took a small glowing fragment from the pouch and gave it to Kagome with a bright smile.

"Found?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. I "found" it in some demons stomach." Inuyasha said with a smirk then he said offhandedly, "It was over too quickly."

"You shouldn't pick fights." Souta said with a yawn. He snuggled close to Kagome with her white dog plushie in his arms.

"He picked the fight with me. He told me that since I am 'the undefeated one' all sorts of bastard are waiting to battle me." Inuyasha said to Souta, then shrugged. "He bragged that he swallowed a _Shikon no Tama _fragment, so he would defeat me easily."

"You've killed someone?!" said Pigtails who was still in her sleeping bag and was edging towards the closet in a fit to get away from him.

"They won't even say my name for Gods sake," Inuyasha continued, ignoring Pigtails outcry. "They just call me 'the undefeated one'. It's annoying."

"And a big boost for your already big ego." Kagome commented with a playful smile. Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled back.

Shorthair gasped. "Kagome. You shouldn't insult a murderer! He'll kill us!"

Kagome sighed. "He's not going to kill us. And can I have the pouch back, I need to store this in It." she said nodding to the pouch in Shorthairs hand. She then lifted the small glowing fragment. Shorthair obeyed and Kagome put the fragment in the pouch, closed it and put it under her pillow.

Kagome sighed again and looking at Souta who has fallen asleep in the middle of the conversation. "I'd better put Souta to bed. He's had a long night." And with that she picked him up and carried him out the bedroom door, her white night-dress drifting behind her.

As soon as Kagome left a loud silence filled the room. Both girls were now standing and, to Inuyasha, were so close to one another that, in the darkness of Kagomes room, they almost looked like they were joined at the chest. To the girls this unknown boy looked like a hideous monster with white hair and horns, golden eyes and was wearing a bloodstained Haori. And he was fully equipped with teeth and claws, as well as a sword.

Inuyasha yawned, showing his unusually large eyeteeth, which made both girls very aware that they were alone with a possible murderer. He gave a nasty smile when he smelt their fear.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said as he relaxed. "If I wanted you dead I would have killed you by now." He lay down on the bed and gave a content sigh after hearing the girls' heartbeat increase slightly. "And besides, If I _did_ want to kill you you'd be dead before you hit the floor." then he thought. "_I should do this more often_."

When Kagome came back she could only find Inuyasha in the room who was lying on her bed and looked like he was enjoying himself. There was no sign of her friends but she had a good idea where they were.

"Since we are all up we should go and have some breakfast. When you finish eating you should go back, I'll meet you in the afternoon at the usual place to continue our '_mission_'."

She went to the closet and rapped on the door. "You can come out, you know. He can't hurt humans." she said and opened the door. When she saw the silhouette of her friends at the bottom-most corner of the closet she turned to Inuyasha, who was getting up from her bed, and glared.

"What did you do to them?! I leave you here for 5 minutes and this is what happens!"

"_Thank God it's dark! She sounds really mad_." he thought. He said aloud, angrily, "I was only telling them that I wasn't going to kill them! Geez!" And with that he stormed out the room and headed to the kitchen.

Kagome watched him leave and then turned to her two friends who were picking themselves up and were trying to get out of there cramp confinings.

"Wow Kagome, he sounded really mad." said Pigtails after she and Shorthair calmed down.

"Not as mad as I was." Kagome replied who had also calmed down. "Let's eat."

When they reached kitchen they found Inuyasha already there. His face was hidden from sight as he wolfed down the Ramen Souta made for him who also thought that it was too late to sleep. They all ate their breakfast in silence, with the acceptance of Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said between gulps. "Think you can bring some of these over with you?" he stood up and went to the kitchen sink to put his bowl down.

Instead of seeing a white-haired piece of monstrosity that they believed he was, the girls saw a tall, handsome boy of 17. He had long white hair down to his waist, beautiful amber eyes and was sharply dressed in a crimson Haori. And on top of this wonderus boys head were two small dog ears that twitched slightly when the owner saw that the girls were gaping at him.

Inuyasha was unnerved by there staring. It was as if they saw him for the first time and it was really starting to annoy him. "What are you two staring at?! Stop it!" He looked to Kagome, who was watching the events unfold. "Tell them to stop. Haven't they seen a Hanyou before?"

"No. I don't think so." Kagome said coolly. She was getting use to this. "I'll tell you guys everything. But first I'm still hungry, let me eat, ne?" She picked up another bowl of cereal and ate. Inuyasha decided to help Souta with his errands and her friends were talking about how she would have met a demon. None of them had even come close to the truth. So she decided to tell them everything.

When they heard Kagomes story there was a long, very uneasy silence. (Like when your Gran admits to everyone that she's a prostitute. X0 )

"Well that explains why you always skip school." was all Pigtails could say.

"Yes." Kagome confessed bluntly. After some thought she said, "Okaa-sama gave me some money so that we can go shopping and have lunch in town. We could look at that new cyber cafe there."

Her friends stared at her. Hard.

"How can you be so cool about this Kagome?" Asked Pigtails. "You just introduced us to a guy with dog ears on his head and who has the power to destroy whole cities. He's like a mini-Godzilla!"

"A cute mini-Godzilla!" said Shorthair, who was a morning person.

Kagome stared. Then she whispered, "I know." and blushed.

Meanwhile (I always wanted to say that!) Inuyasha and Souta were in the living room. Inuyasha noticed that instead of cleaning up the room Souta had one ear to a glass, which was pressed to the wall that was separating the living room from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, feeling that he should.

"Ease-dropping." replied Souta in an equally soft whisper. "Kagome is telling them about how she met you."

Inuyasha curiously put his ear to the wall and could clearly make out the conversation.

"_---_. _He's like a mini-Godzilla_!"

"_A cute mini-Godzilla_!"

"_They think I'm cute? I scared them so badly that they hid in a cupboard and they still think I'm attractive_." Inuyasha thought. "Then why doesn't Kagome realise that?!" He whispered absentmindedly. He left the wall and plonked himself on the couch.

Souta said nothing. "_He doesn't know that he said it out-loud_?" He listened closer to his glass.

"We should finish tidying this room or they might think we h...!" Souta began.

"_I know_."

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "What did they say?"

Souta thought. "Nothing. Only who Godzilla is." he lied with the glass still to his ear.

"Well?"

"He's a really big lizard that can swim and breathe fire and destroys buildings."

"A dragon, then. Can I kill it?"

"No. he's an old story. He's not real."

"Pity." Inuyasha said as he got up. "I'll go back then." With a forced smile he said, "Unless Kagome wants to show me to her other friends." With that he went to the window and left.

Back in the kitchen (I always wanted to say that too! Not the kitchen bit, but still...) the full impact of Kagomes comment was unleashed.

"**Kyaa!** You love him!! You love him!! Yes you do!!!" Pigtails yelled as she pointed to Kagome, jumping up and down like a hyperactive 6-year-old.

"You're in love with him because he can destroy stuff?" asked Shorthair.

"No!" Kagome sighed and tried to explain to her friends as best she could. (Since I am all-powerful I'll spare you the mushy details. phj34r l/l3 ph0r 1 l/l LL p0w3rphllL!!!)

"Oh, like that." said Shorthair after Kagomes explanation which I spared you from. (w00!)

"It must be pretty serious then." Pigtails said. "What about that Monk guy? Miroku?"

"He's Sangos." Kagome said with a sigh. "He proposed to her in the moonlight. It was very romantic. But the wedding will only happen when we destroy Naraku and 'save the world'. Shippou is too young before you say anything."

"Awww, but he sounds cute." Pigtails said.

"In human years, he would be 5!"

"Who would be 5?" Souta put in as he entered the kitchen holding his glass.

"It's none of your concern." Kagome told him firmly.

Souta shrugged and put the glass in the sink. He knew what they were talking about, but wanted to sound oblivious to the conversation.

"Hey. Where's dog boy?" Shorthair asked.

"Oh, he went home. You said that he should eat and then get out anyway." He said after looking at Kagomes disappointed face.

"That's because She's so in lo-"

"**Not another word!**" Hissed Kagome. The background behind her did a Japanese cartoon and turned into an inferno. Everyone shrank away.

"He's still going to meet you at the bottom of the well, so don't be sad nee-chan." Souta said with a smile to comfort her.

Suddenly the whole house shook and an unearthly cry rang out. This cry sounded neither man nor beast and it came from the courtyard of the Bone-Eating Well. Everyone ran towards the unearthly roar. All except Kogome, who went to get her bow, rushed out and saw a sight to behold. A large creature, with a mans head and torso, bat wings, and the lower body of a snake and fangs, came out of the well-house and leered at them sinisterly.

"I am Kiraajatai, and I am looking for the undefeated one."

"Well he's not here. You just missed him. Go back down the well and you might see him." Kagome said as she flew into the courtyard still in her long, white night-dress. She ushered the three gob-smacked individuals back inside to safety and turned to Kiraajatai, bow raised. "You have no business here. Go away!"

"I sense him near. Kukuku." Kiraajatai said, not listening to what Kagome said.

She gave a frustrated sigh "_He's going to be a tough one_." and looked to the house. Souta and the others were watching from the living room windows, all looking pale faced. She also noticed an individual on the roof who waved to her sheepishly when he saw her looking at him. Kiraajatai was sniffing near the house, purring sinisterly. Kagome fired her bow with truth at Kiraajatai back.

Kiraajatai reared up in a roar and turned to Kagome, as if seeing her for the first time. She noticed a glow of a _Shikon no Tama _fragment on the side of his neck.

"Who dares attack the great Kiraajatai?!" He hissed, bearing his long, snake-like fangs.

"The owner of that house your about to destroy!" She said in anger and fired again, aiming for the fragment. She missed by inches. She then turned to Inuyasha who was on the roof. "Get down here and fight, damn it!"

Kiraajatai saw Inuyasha on the roof and gave a hiss of satisfaction. "So we meet at last. This must be your woman that they talk of. You shall die in front of her, and I, Kiraajatai, shall be champion."

"**She's not my woman, you bastard!!!**" Inuyasha yelled angrily. He jumped down from the roof with Tetsusaiga drawn. "You will pay for your arrogance." He brought his sword down where Kiraajatai once was, leaving a large crater in his place. Kiraajatai was too fast to be caught by a simple move like that. He moved out of Inuyashas reach and hit him with acid out of his fangs. Inuyasha reeled back and dodged the flying liquid. They fought for what seemed liked hours leaving a wasteland of acid, blood, cobbles and dirt which spread all over the courtyard.

All the while Kagome is sitting in front of the well-house feeling angry and fed up. "_Their fighting on hallowed ground as well as my home._" She tore her eyes from the battle and looked at her house. Souta and the others were still watching the fight and they had recovered from the shock of Kiraajatai. They were still pale but were watching the fight with interest. This fuelled her anger even more. "_He could get killed and they're just watching like it's a TV programme or something! Right!_" she thought and picked up her bow. She waited until Kiraajatais back was turned and then fired an arrow. The arrow bounced off Kiraajatais back with a comical "bong".

Kiraajatai turned with an icy hiss. "Who dares interrupt the great Kiraajatai, the one who will defeat the undefeated one?" (To be perfectly honest, I think I'm watching to meny old Kung Foo movies. My fic's dialog sounds like it's from an old Bruce Lee film!)

"You youkai have very big egos, Don't you?" She asked. This gave Inuyasha time to act. He brought down Tetsusaiga and (for lack of a better word) chopped his noodle off with a satisfying slicing sound.

"Well, that was easy." Inuyasha said, putting Tetsusaiga away.

"Yeah, as easy as demolishing a cement wall with a feather." Kagome put in sarcastically.

Silence.

"You better go back." she said a little sadly. "Some more youkai might be looking for you."

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "They always do." he headed to the well.

"Ah, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"How am I going to tidy _this_ up?" she pointed to the mess. Half the courtyard was destroyed and covered in blood, not to mention the decapitate body of Kiraajatai. She went over to his carcass and pulled out the fragment from his neck. "Ewwww." she said as she tried to clean it with her night-dress.

Inuyasha looked at the body. "_It wouldn't be fair leaving all this mess to Kagome_." He picked up Kiraajatai corpse and shoved it forcefully down the well. "There, one less thing to worry about." He looked at Kiraajatais head and picked it up. He then threw it at Kagome who caught it, wide eyed at the fact that she was holding a head. "You can keep that if you want."

"Why would I want a head?" Kagome said angrily. "You destroyed my courtyard and you're saying sorry by giving me a head!?" she threw the head away and crossed her arms.

Inuyasha was really mad. "_I've given her the head of the conquered and She's mad?_" He said out loud. "It's meant to be a memento of the fight!"

"**A memento?! Who wants to have a head as a souvenir! _And_ I have to clean _this_ up!**"

When the fight ended, (The battle with Kiraajatai, just so's you know. ;3 ) Souta and the girls ran outside still in there night-wear and bare-footed to congratulate the victors. But instead they saw a pair or livid, blood stained individuals who seemed to be arguing over something.

They watched the duo for some time.

It was Pigtails who spoke first. "They really do love each other, Don't they?"

"Yep." Souta said shortly.

"_---And anyway, who the Hell is Nicleback and who would ever name there kid that stupid name?_"

"_You were there all along?! You pervert! You saw us get dressed didn't you?!_"

"_I covered my eyes!!! And you haven't got much to be ashamed of, anyway!_"

"_What's that suppose to mean?!? You little---_"

"I think I know how to break this up." Souta said and went back inside. When he came back, he was holding a hot Ramen pot and Kagomes nightgown and went over to the angry pair.

"Um, nee-chan? You should get dresses if you want to take your friends to town." he handed Kagome her nightgown. She put it on and headed inside, scowling. "And you must hungry after that fight, here." he gave the pot to Inuyasha who wiped out chop-sticks out of nowhere and started eating it immediately. Souta was amazed that one person could eat so quickly.

When every scrap of Ramen was devoured, Inuyasha gave the pot back to Souta and jumped into the well.

"_He didn't even say a word._" Souta thought as he headed back into the house. He jumped over large furrows in the ground and glided on the blood to get there. Even though it was gruesome, skating on the blood was fun, but he tried not to think about it. "_He looked a little sad, though._" He looked at his feet as he entered the house. "_Shit._" he thought. "_I'll have to wash my feet._" He shook his feet and went to the bathroom on all fours to wash his feet in the bathtub. "_Might as well get dressed. Maybe they'll let me come to town?_" He went to his room and got dressed. He remembered that he left his notebook and pen under Kagomes bed and went to her room to get them. When he put his hand under the bed instead of finding his pen he felt something soft, warm and fuzzy. It felt asleep. He pulled it out and found that he was holding a small orange creature that was snoozing softly.

"Nee-chan? What's this?" He asked when he got to the kitchen, holding the unidentified thing up by the tail. The four sitting at the table looked at the thing. It began to wake up.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhh!**" The thing screamed.

"Shippou!?"

"Kagome-mama?" sniffed the little vulpine fuzz-ball. Souta put it down on the table to reveal a little boy with a fox tail and feet, in a cute little blue Haori.

"What are you doing here?" She picked Shippou up and put him on her lap. Her friends stared at the little fox-boy as he explained how he got there.

"When Inuyasha told us that he was going to visit you I wanted to come as well, but he wouldn't let me. So I hid in his Haori until he went into your house. When he got stuck under the bed I decided to stay there until he could get out and give you the fragment. But I fell asleep. Then I woke up here." he looked around, "Where is Inuyasha?" he noticed the other girls looking at him and edged away from them. "Who are _they_?"

"Is that Shippou?" Shorthair asked Kagome.

"Yes."

"**Kyaaa!** he's so cute!" Pigtails put in. She tried to hug Shippou but he was too quick and hid in Kagomes hair.

"Kagome. Can you take me back? These humans are weird." said a voice inside Kagomes hair. All that was to be seen of him was his tail which was resting around her neck.

"Sorry, I have to go to town with my friends. You could come if you want." She reached into her hair and put Shippou on the floor.

"Really!!!" He jumped in excitement. "I've never been to your world! Is your town like ours, with chickens, and carts, and geese, and other stuff?"

"No," she smiled. "I think it's a lot busier than that. And full of people. But you'll have to change though." Kagome gave Shippou to Souta for him to dress. When they got back every one was dressed and ready to go. Shippou wore a light blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans (baggy enough to hide his fox feet), and a baseball cap back-to-front. He also had an orange jumper around his waist covering his tail that was the same shade. It seemed that he refused to leave his buckskin waistcoat and ponytail out of the aunsomble. Souta decided to wear jeans and a jade T-shirt.

"OK, let's go." Kagome said. She was wearing a light pink cotton dress that reached to her knees and a dark pink backpack, white trainers and white socks that reached to her knees. Shorthair wore a sea green T-shirt, white trainers and blue jeans and Ponytail wore a plum dress down to her ankles and sandals.

All through the morning and afternoon they were in town. Not only did they visit the cyber cafe but they also visited the Zoo, the Mall, and the City Centre. Shippou was filled with awe and curiosity, but that didn't stop him from trying out the computer, trying to prod the penguins and trying to swim in the fountains. (Not to mention the sweet shop. ) They helped answer all his questions and tried to help him out of trouble. In the end they all were tired but had fun. When they reached home they all relaxed and watched TV for a time until Kagome looked at her watch.

"OMG! Inuyasha is going to meet me down the well any minute now!" she got up and picked Shippou up, who had changed back into his Haori. "Let's go." she left to the courtyard in a hurry.

"Nee-chan? What am I going to do about your friends?" Souta pointed to Shorthair and Pigtails.

"Their parents will pick them up. Don't worry." she said. She was about to jump into the well with Shippou in her arms when a mass of huge tentacles came out of the well and started to wave about. The youkai in the well made a noise that can only be described in a Godzilla movie.

"**Oh, for pity's sake!**"shouted Kogome. She jumped into the well and started jumping up and down on the youkai, causing it to retreat back into the well in a comical way.

"Her anger can scare even the biggest monster." said Pigtails in shock.

"She's not angry, only frustrated. I've _seen_ her angry. She can be a lot scarier than that." Souta said as she descended into the well with the panicking beast. "_A LOT scarier_." he thought.

And so Kagome and Shippou got out of the well in time and Inuyasha got to defeat a Giant Squid, (How it got on dry land I do not know. shrug) and they made up in a really mushy scene. They then travelled off into the sunset seeking out new battles and new towns. To boldly go where no time-travelling person with a fox youkai on her shoulder, a perverted priest who's secretly in love with a Taija (Demon exterminator) who secretly loves him back and has a pet 2-tailed cat youkai who can turn into a really big kitty, and a half-dog youkai half human person asking who the _Backstreet Boys _are by her side has gone before.

The End

(Well, the end of my first fic... Was it really that bad? I called Inu the undefeated one because it not only sounded really cool, but it gave me the excuse to bring up a youkai to look for him. So sorry if you were confused about that. Remember: Review! How can I make better fic's if no-one'll give me info on what I'm doing wrong?!?)


End file.
